qhssapglobalfandomcom-20200213-history
Unit Seven Terms
Zionism, Israel, and Palestine Balfour Declaration: (1917) British claim they will support Jewish settlement in Palestine; needed allies in Middle East (did not trust Arabs). The Jews in Palestine from the Balfour Declarations would be dependent on the British; however, had many conflicts (contained many holy sites for Christians, Jews, & Muslims; Arabs were also unfriendly) Camp David Accords: In 1919 Egypt signs a treaty w/ Israel getting back the Sinai Peninsula on the condition it would not go to war w/ Israel, it is sponsored by USA president Jimmy Carter, Arab countries feel somewhat betrayed by this and Egypt moves out of the Soviet sphere of influence (Egypt gets the 2nd largest amount of military aid after Israel) Yasser Arafat: Leader of Fatah, the PLO's political branch they fight guerilla war against Israel, they were kicked out from Lebanon and now are in Tunisia and are yet more moderate, Hamas the fundamentalist opponents of the PLO hijack and kidnap people like Israeli wrestlers to the 1872 Olympics in Munich, all are killed Palestine Liberation Organization: Fights guerilla war vs Israel Menachem Begin: Israeli leader that signs Camp David Accords intifada: an uprising of the average Palestinian; many were young men and children Settlements: Israeli housing developments are created in the Gaza Strip and W. Bank, this is illegal under both Israeli and international (UN) law, there is a security wall going around them although it is in Palestinian refugee land Occupied Territories: The West Bank, Gaza strip, Sinai Peninsula (Egypt), S. Lebanon, Golan Heights (Syria) and E. Jerusalem Six Day War: Arab forces of Egypt, Syria and Lebanon are defeated by Israel (using American arms), Egyptian Air force is decimated, war started after Israel attacked b/c Nasser threatened Israel, Israel gains occupied territories Yom Kippur War (October War): Arab Nations use Soviet weaponry, which is worse than American arms in a surprise attack, they lose and Israel later sign a deal w/ Egypt OPEC: (Organization of Petroleum Exporting Countries) and include Libya, Nigeria, Indonesia, Saudi Arabia, Venezuela, Iraq, Iran and Algeria, they were a price fixing cartel Oil Embargo: Arab countries of OPEC punished the USA by having an oil embargo causing inflation and a global recession The Iranian Revolution Iranian Revolution: happens in 1979, the USA supported Shah is overthrown, this was led by Ayatollah Khomeini, becomes the ruler after it (he is the opposite of the Shah, anti-American, rules as a fundamentalist, observes strict rules for women) Ayatollah Khomeini: leader of Iran post revolution Islamic Fundamentalism: believe in governing by a strict interpretation of the Qur’an) include many of Khomeini’s followers Saddam Hussein: Sunni, secularist, military leader of Iraq (which is mostly Shia) Iran-Iraq War: Iraq invades Iran during revolution to gains U.S. supports this b/c an embassy has been kidnapped The Gulf Wars Kuwait: Small but oil rich, the British created it, along w/ other small/ small pop. states in the Middle E. b/c they would have to rely on the USA or British for protection and are near sea for easy oil transport w/o pipelines, was invaded by Iraq supposedly b/c it was a part of it in antiquity Operation Desert Storm: Kuwait was invaded by Iraq so the USA invaded to drive Iraqi military out and was successful in a matter of months but did not recreate the gov b/c the USA just lost to Vietnam, to protect other countries like Saudi Arabia from revolution WMDs: Weapons of Mass Destruction, come in many types and were sold to Iraq to fight Iran by the USA Sanctions: Banning trade of certain items Second Iraq War: (2003 Iraq War) to remove Saddam Hussein from power, President Bush said that Saddam was involved in the terror attacks (not true , he is secular) and that he had WMD (he had to get rid of them to release sanctions against Iraq, UN inspectors confirmed that he had none) Afghanistan and Islamic Fundamentalism Soviet Afghan War: In 1979 the USSR attacked Afghanistan b/c it wanted a warm water port, to spread communism and gain a buffer state, was unsuccessful b/c of the region being mountainous, while they fail to conqueror it the USSR occupies Afghanistan through the ‘80s Mujahadeen: USA intervenes by supporting the Mujahedeen, Islamic Fundamentalist anti- Soviet guerillas, and gives them weapons including stinger missiles, @ one point they even meet w/ Reagan Islamic Fundementalism: Strict interpretation of the Quran Taliban: a wing of the Mujahedeen (also Islamic Fundamentalists), that was supported by Pakistan to take control of Afghanistan (Pakistan was fighting India for control of the region so they wanted an ally) Al Qaeda: Osama bin Laden used bases in Taliban controlled Afghanistan to organize this, they are a worldwide organization that has claimed responsibility for numerous terrorist acts including the 2001 World Trade Center attack Deng Xiao Ping and Reform in China Reform and Opening to the West: China becomes capitalistic and in the 70's relations between China and the USA thaw w/ ping pong diplomacy (ping pong tournaments) between the 2 Special Economic Zones: Where families made consumer goods like clothes and plastic toys for export, the peasant laborers worked for cheap pay due to land taxes and school fees (of men as women married into their husband’s family so laborers were often women) Shenzhen: A specail economic zone (another was Macao) near to capitalist cities (like Hong Kong) Tiananmen Square: Still a place for protests, there were pro-democracy demonstrations in 1989, the gov orders tanks to enter and execute ppl, they were at 1st blocked by suburbanites, then troops of different areas were brought in, the students are told to leave, they do so by a vote, parents who returned asking the military what happened to their children were killed Falun Dafa: A religious group that was was criticized by Chinese media, they protested and were banned and cracked down upon Most Favored Nation: the USA doesn't criticize China b/c it is the most valuable trading partner Tibet: Wants autonomy (different ethnically), the gov will not let it go Rise of China: Economic boom b/c peasant laborers have no real rights The Asian Tigers Singapore: breaks away from Malaysia at independence; moajor port; financial center; Chinese, Malay, and Tamil; Pres. Lee Kuan Yew allows little democracy Hong Kong: went from British to Chinese rule1997; many leave fearing lack of democracy; stays as capitalist powerhouse Miracle on the Han: South Korea goes from 1 of the poorest to richest countries in 40 years Japanese Economic Boom/Decline: Becomes the 2nd largest economy in the world, experiences a crisis after 1990 b/c of partly low birth rate (lesser amount of workers), the fact that zaibatsu companies were propped up by the gov then allowed to fail during times of completion, and that Japanese society is very homogenous and isn’t lax on immigration (a way to get workers) 1997 Asian Economic Panic: A panic happens after Thailand decides to let the baht (currency) float and spreads to the other Asian Tigers (the bubble they were in popped) b/c of this some believed the Asian economic method was inefective but they have rebounded (also b/c of this Suharto's regime in Indonesia stopped) The Fall of Communism in the Soviet Union stagnation in the Soviet Union: economy does bad b/c its state run Andrei Sakharov: Wrote against the communist USSR gov and got a nobel prize for it Lech Walesa and Solidarity: Lech Walsea led a general strike against the communist gov, he created a non gov union called solidarity that used peaceful protest against the gov bringing it down Chernobyl: a nulcear plant explodes here (its also where the gov of the then Ukraine Socailist Republic was) Collapse of the Soviet Union: protests (caused by Gorbachev's reforms) + debt Mikhail Gorbachev: reform minded communist leader Perestroika: Market economic reforms, includes allowing small business Glasnost: Democratic openness like free speech and no censorship in the media Boris Yeltsin: becomes the becomes 1st pres of capitalist Russia Fall of the Berlin Wall: happens after protests New nations and Nationalism in Central Asia Vladimir Putin: Takes power after Yeltsin resigns, was in office during another Chechen War, gov censors this Chechen War: guerillas on the side of independent Chechnya ( want independence b/c they are of a different ethnicity and religon, are Muslims) use what can be referred to as both guerilla and terrorist tactics to fight including bombing an elementary school (to trade hostages for prisoners) and an entire opera was kidnapped Breakup of the Soviet Union: After USSR fall many areas want to be independent Communal Violence in India Green Revolution: genetically modified grains were used to increase crop yield, this way, the huge pop. can be fed without increasing the amount of land devoted to farming, but this may have long term ecological problems Rajiv Gandhi: after Indira’s assassination (is her son) got power and improved the economic policy but not w/o being implicated in a few political scandals, he was later assassinated b/c of problems w/ Sri Lanka Sri Lankan Civil War: Tamil tiger guerillas want to secede from Sri Lanka and make their own state, they lose in 2009 Shiv Sena: Hindu nationalist political party, allied w/ the BJP BJP: oppose the INC (Indian National Congress), are more pro-buisness is dominated by Hindus Bal Thackeray: Leader of the Shiv Sena has controlled Bombay politics through patronage (buying ppl) and violence (threats), he changes the name of the city to Mumbai and had the support of the lower classes of Maharastrans (ethnic Marathas), he is allied w/ the BJP Babri Masjid: built to honor Mughal Emperor Babur was destroyed in 1993 by Hindu extremists as they claimed that a Hindu temple built on the birthplace of Rama, a Hindu god was destroyed for the mosque as a sign of contempt Communalism: In india means violence between communities (still occurs) The European Union European Union (EU): Lowered tarrifs for Schengen Area (where ppl can move through many countries w/o showing their passport) NAFTA: North American Free Trade Alliance lowers tariffs between the USA, Canada and Mexico doesn’t really benefit Mexico, S. America especially Brazil (b/c it would dominate) would like to create a similar union European Monetary Union: The EU countries all use the euro Bretton Woods: Place where IMF (International Monetary Fund) that lends money to countries in economic crisis money comes from wealthy private banks (in the USA, W. Europe, Saudi Arabia and Japan) but is not democratic, money is exchanged for austerity programs where gov controlled industries are sold and programs are cut Energy Crunch of the 1970s: Caused by OPEC's embargo see section Zionism, Israel and Palestine above Recession of the 1970s: Mainly in the W. b/c of oil problems, high inflation and unemployment, the fall of the Bretton Woods System (b4 the IMF) and increased competion by emerging developing countries consumerism: gets ppl to buy/ consume more The End of White Rule in Southern Africa African National Congress: worked against apartheid in both violent and non violent ways Desmond Tutu: an African cleric supported boycotting the S. African economy after the Soweto Riot Nelson Mandela: 1st African ruler of post apartheid S. Africa, was in jail for a while FW De Klerk: Leader of Apartheid gov that lets Mandela out of jail, he and Mandel jointly recieve Nobel peace prize COSATU: Congress of S. African Trade Unions a union movement in S. Africa workers of gold and diamond mines went on strike Robert Mugabe: led Zimbabwe to independence in 1980 rules to today, he is a dictator and is corrupt, he made remaining whites after a few years become scapegoats and takes their land, the country is isolated and hyperinflation occurs, yet edu (literacy) is high Ian Smith: the white ruler of Rhodesia (Zimbabwe) until 1979, until there was a civil war where African guerillas fought the white controlled gov Modern Crisis in Africa: Congo and Sudan AIDS/HIV epidemic: Loss of life is large and so is spread due to lack of edu and women's rights nationalism and ethnic violence: Violence between ethnic groups like the two below Hutu-Tutsi conflict: In the Rwanda Genocide, the Hutu majority, victims of former massacres organized the Tutsi genocide b/c the Tutsis (a former pastoralist group) were favored by the Belgian to rule over the majority, 6 million die, Hutus were losing so they killed many of the Tutsi women and children. still, the Tutsis regain power Sudanese Genocide War in Congo: The war created after Congo’s neighbors began fighting it is called Africa’s Great War; they fought Congo in order to become wealthy, Uganda’s Museveni was actively involved, Rwanda’s Kigane claimed to be hunting down those responsible for the genocide against the Tutsi, but worked with those people to mine Coltan (a mineral used in electronics), 5 Million died East Timor: Fought for freedom against the Dutch and then Suharto's regime and they fail Yugoslav Wars (Croatia, Bosnia, Kosovo): Yugoslavia breaks up as Croatia and Serbia (end up fighting each other later) join to fight Kosovo and Bosnia that want to secede b/c they are different religiously (Muslim), b/c since Serbia was the largest they would have the most control Democracy in Latin America Lula: socialist and labor union leader; head of Brazilian Workers' Party; fought military dictatorships; 8th grade edu; promoted free market capitalism in Brazil; pres of Brazil in 2002 Workers’ Party: Lula's political party FARC: Revolutionary Armed Forces of Colombia; communist rebels in Colombia controlled 40% of Colombian territory in 2000; uses kidnapping to raise funds Plan Colombia: the USA used defoliant on coca crops (bye drug money) and gives money to the right wing militia and drug lords for disarmament making Colombia more peaceful (yeah...paid them off) Hugo Chavez: Is the president of Venezuela, he came to power through the military, he founded the Bolivarian movement (Bolivarianism) he stands up the USA (and can b/c he has Venezuela’s oil wealth), he uses anti- American rhetoric to get support in slums, he also has CITGO (Venezuelan oil company) provide cheap or free petroleum to poor parts of the USA to shame the USA’s gov, and funds a S. American TV network, he is mullato, although there are elections ppl aren’t sure how just they are Bolivarianism: Stand up to foreign powers Evo Morales: native, becomes the president of Bolivia, he is the leader of the coca growers union Chico Mendes: Brazillian enviornmentalist, killed by those opposing him Neoliberalism in Latin America (A lot of this you already know) G-8: world leaders and heads of gov meet together (G-8 will be replaced by G-20), all lead major economic powers, they all come together 1 a yr for 3 days to discuss issues globalization: world is interconnected, culture spreads quickly, some protest the loss of other culture standard of living disparity - developed vs. developing: you get the picture... developed countries tend to be better off devolping have slums near their cities north-south split: ??? population growth - trends: increases in developing nation, decreases in developed b/c of women's rights migration of peoples: push and pull factors mass media popular culture Environmentalism: conserve, RRR, save the enviornment, Go Green! Green Movement: see enviornmentalism Global Warming: the world is getting warmer that could cause mass extinctions and overall bad quality of life for ppl, reason behind enviornmentalism/ green mvmnt biotechnology, DNA, and genetics: new promising fields that may lenghten life and cure disease